


The Child who enjoyed being the center of attention

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Demigod Eret, Demigod Georgenotfound, Gen, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned James (Tales from the smp), Prince Eret, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), demigod Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Eret had always enjoyed being the center of attention, it was simply where they were supposed to be. Her crown stood out in the crowd, and everyone adored her no matter what.Erets backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 22





	The Child who enjoyed being the center of attention

Eret had always enjoyed being the center of attention, it was simply where they were supposed to be. Her crown stood out in the crowd, and everyone adored her no matter what. He loved having people come up to him, asking for a dance or simply chatting.

The ball for his 15th birthday was one they enjoyed more than most. George was by her side, smiling as they dined and chatted with royals from different countries. Every country but the Badlands and the Eggpire that was, who was both in opposition with Meard. 

Even their father was home, holding a speech about how lucky the country was to have Eret as it’s next king when he was gone. Eret had never been more proud. Despite the worrisome reports of people like him and George disappearing from all kingdoms, one being the girl who served George and Eret their food every day who had gone missing in June last year, the night was still one of celebration.

At some point Eret had managed to get George to follow her out onto the dance floor, which hadn’t happened for years. George had found a duke´s kid to dance with, and Eret grinned as Sir James from the Antarctic Kingdom danced with him. Eret knew James from all the visits from the Manifolds, before the kingdom was overthrown. He had been the then Princess’ personal guard, and was now the leader of the kingdom after the people who overthrew them had disappeared 7 months earlier. 

The Manifolds were there too, Jack standing by his mother’s side clapping along to the song as he watched the dance. He was George´s age, and had always been a friend, despite them only ever meeting on each other’s birthdays. 

“I’m gonna get something to drink, do you want something?” Sir James asked, and Eret shook their head. 

“I’m good thanks” he then added, knowing it was polite to do so. She was a prince after all, and she knew both her duties and the respect she was supposed to be shown. James did a quick bow before leaving to get himself a drink, and Eret moved over to the side of the room, hoping to find someone to chat with. 

It wasn’t hard, and soon they were in a group of probably ten people who were all listening to them talk, or telling them about themselves when asked. Sapnap was watching over him from the outer edges of the room, a cup of what Eret assumed was water in his hand, which he lifted as Eret lifted his cup towards him in a greeting. 

It was a lovely evening, and when Eret at the end of the long night found themself in their room with a smile on their face, they thought about how much they enjoyed being the crown prince. She loved being the center of attention.


End file.
